Struggles
by CupcakePeaceLove
Summary: Sequel to Headaches? The BAU has a new case, and unsub is kidnapping males, they have to discover who this unsub if before it's too late. Meanwhile, JJ and Reid need to decide who will stay in the BAU and who will quit.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I haven't been inspired lately but, today I was in my bathroom and this idea came up! Also I've been watching AHS lately and I'm in love with it! So maybe I'll write one fanfic someday… So, this is a sequel of the story "Headaches?" so, I hope you guys like it and don't forget to read and review! :D and also, I don't own Criminal Minds and anything about it except this story! This is 100% mine! So hope you enjoy it!**

This day, today was the day… Finally, Reid and JJ are together. 1 month, they were happy nobody had noticed anything.

JJ and Reid arrived to the BAU. The moment they crossed the door everybody left what they were doing and looked at them. They started walking like if they didn't noticed it, but obviously, they noticed.

They kept walking, until they arrived to their desks, everybody continued their tasks.

"That was weird…" JJ whispered to Reid

"I know… Do you think Morgan told them?" he asked to his girlfriend

"I don't know, maybe…" she answered smiling

"I hope he didn't, what if Hotch finds out?" he asked very worried

"I didn't thought of that…" she said as she looked at nowhere

"Good morning!" said Prentiss as she sat down near JJ

"Hi, good morning!" said Reid

"Good morning" said JJ, the doors opened again and Rossi arrived with Garcia behind him

"Hello!" said Garcia smiling "How was your yesterday?" she sat down near Reid

"Good" Prentiss, Reid, JJ and Rossi said at the same time

"I'm happy for that, I'm happy to have you here" Garcia said to Reid as she looked at him smiling, she looked like she was about to cry

"I'm happy to be here!" he smiled and gave Garcia a hug

Morgan arrived and said hello to everyone, everybody was so quiet, and everything was so awkward.

"Morgan, can we talk for a second?" Reid broke the 2 minutes of silence, he standed up and held Morgan's arm as they went a little bit far from the team.

"What is it kid?" he asked Reid smiling

"Did you told anyone about… The thing?" he asked whispering the last part

"The thing? What thing?" he asked very confused

"You know, the thing…" he looked at Morgan's confused face and continued "About JJ and I" he whispered

"Oh! No, I didn't… Why do you ask?" he asked his friend

"When we arrived together, everyone saw us really weird!" he said as he tried to think why as he sat down in a table

"Maybe it was because you were in here!" he sat down next to him

"What do you mean?" he looked at Morgan confused

"Yeah, everybody thought you were going to take some days off…" he said as he standed up and walked to approach to the rest of the team

"Maybe…" he said as he followed his friend

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The team was in the conference room, where they did their review of every crime scene. They were all sitting in the floor. Morgan was reading some files with Rossi, Prentiss and Garcia were adjusting some files and JJ and Reid were just looking at each other, they couldn't believe what happened, they couldn't believe that they were finally together, but there were just many questions! What if Hotch found about their relationship? What about Henry? Are they meant for each other?

Music was playing on the back, the music kept the team concentrated, they liked to listen to some classical music, and they worked better with music.

"JJ…" whispered Reid as he approached to JJ

"What happens?" she said looking at him

"Umm, are you concerned about the same thing that I am?" he asked whispering as he looked to the floor

"Hotch or Henry?" she asked him

"Both…" he answered

"Look, we don't have to worry about Hotch, as long as nobody tells him nothing, we are okay! And, Henry is fine, he likes you very much!" she tried to comfort her boyfriend

"I know, but… What if Henry starts hating me? What if he things that I divided his parent?" he looked at the floor very concerned

"I understand you might have a lot of questions, but, Henry knows why Will and I decided to divorce…" she smiled at her boyfriend as she caress his arm

"Guys!" they heard Hotch's voice calling

JJ and Reid jumped and separated like scared cats. They acted like if they were working.

"Come to my office, in 5 minutes" Hotch called all the team to his office

The team looked at each other very scared.

"What do you think he wants?" asked Garcia to Prentiss

"I don't know, maybe it's about a new case or something!" Prentiss looked worried to JJ and Reid

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutes went by and the team met at Aaron Hotchner office, Garcia knocked the door.

"Come in" Hotch said to the team as he opened the door "Sit down" he continued as he sat down in his chair

"Why did you called us?" asked Morgan as he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms

"We have a new case…" he said handing some files to Prentiss

"Missing people?" she asked

"Yes, 10 missing people, all disappeared in Las Vegas" he said while he standed up

"Maybe they got drunk and the unsub took advantage and kidnapped them…" Reid said as he read the files of the missing victims

"All of the victims are males, 30 to 40 years old" Prentiss continued

"Come on, we have a flight to take, everyone has 20 minutes to get ready…" Hotch took his sack "JJ and Reid… Can I talk to you guys?" he sat down in his desk

"What happens?" JJ asked very concerned about the 'thing'

"How much time?" Hotch asked to the couple

"Time? Of what?" JJ smiled at Hotch very nervous

"How much time have you been dating Reid?" he looked at Reid's and JJ's surprised faces

"I don't know what you're talking about" Reid said as he looked to the floor, he didn't wanted that Hotch noticed how red his face went

"I'm not stupid, I'm a profiler" he said "I've been watching you, and I wanted you guys to know that for me it's okay that you love each other, but the BAU has rules, and very strict ones!" he standed up and opened the door "One of you will have to quit…" he crossed the door "Or both" he walked away

"Hotch!" Reid called him

"Tell me…" he stopped in the hallway

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked Hotch

"You'll have to quit, or… I don't know, let me see what I can do…You both have 2 weeks to decide" he continued his path to the jet leaving Reid in the middle of the hallway

"So, one of us should quit?" asked JJ as she walked towards her boyfriend

"I think so…" Reid continued walking to the jet

JJ followed him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the jet, the team was sitting down checking the folders full of the victim's information. They started discussing about victimology and started giving ideas of what kind of person the unsub was.

Reid received a phone call, he standed up, answered the phone call and walked away from where the team was.

"Hello?" he said giving the back to the rest of the team

"_Goddam your righteous hand, I eat innocent meat" _a song was playing in the back, he could also hear some heavy breathing

"Who is this?" he asked very scared

"_The housewife I will beat, the prolife I will kill" _the song and the heavy breathing continued _"What you won't do, I will—" _the phone call was cut

"Reid…" Hotch said to the now very scared genius boy "Who called you?" he asked

"Nobody, wrong number…" he sat down near the team again, thinking about what he just heard…

**SEQUEL! Chapter 1! Who called him!? Who will quit!? What will happen next!? Stay tuned! And also, I might not write too much now, because I'll be back to school tomorrow! :c But I'll do my best! LOVE YOU ALL! Please R&R 3 I don't own Criminal Minds, if I owned it, JJ and Reid would be together! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! :D and thanks noobz40 and BigTimeRushLover4Ever for following my story! 3 So, every question you have, everything I'll answer, also, thanks a lot for reading and please review! 3 Here I present you, chapter 2! **

"Are you sure?" Hotch could see Reid's scared face

"Yeah!" he turned off his phone and started looking at the victimology again

They jet arrived to Las Vegas and the team settled in the Police Department of Las Vegas.

"Is good to have you here!" said the Police Officer

"Thanks for calling" said Hotch as he followed the Police Officer "This is the team, I'm agent Hotchner, and this is SSA Prentiss, Jennifer, Rossi, Morgan, and Dr. Reid" Hotch continued

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Officer Montgomery" he opened the door to an empty office that the team could use to work "Call me if you need anything!" he left the room, leaving the team doing their work

"Home sweet home…" said Reid sarcastically as he started pasting the victims images in the blackboard and looked how mutilated the victims were "The unsub keeps the victims captive for like… 3 days" he started doing some math stuff as the team watching him

"Then he or she kills them, he drowns them, rip their face off…Then leaves the victim in the same hotel… Why?" Prentiss asked as she sat down in a chair

"Maybe that place has some meaning" Rossi said

"But why are all victims males?" Morgan asked

"If the unsub it's a guy, maybe he feels jealous of them… That's why he rips the face off…" said Rossi as he looked for something relevant in the files

"But if it's a girl?" asked Prentiss

"Then maybe she thinks all men are the same, maybe it's revenge" said Reid looking at the photos of the victims

"Some of them were kidnapped in the Strip" said JJ while she read the files "And the other half was kidnapped in their houses…"

"Okay, it's a boy's night out, I get drunk, I trust everyone, and they kidnap me. That one makes sense, but, none of the victim's door were forced, maybe all of the victims knew the unsub!" Hotch suggested as he sat down in the chair

"Or the unsub looked like someone you should trust, like a police officer, mailman, or a firefighter" said JJ

"We should check the crime scene ourselves, Rossi and Morgan, check the crime scene… JJ and I we'll talk to the families and Prentiss and Reid, check the bodies…" he took his things and opened the door "Call Garcia if you find something!" he left the room followed by the rest of the team

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rossi and Morgan started checking the crime scene, they could see that the entry wasn't forced in the house of the kidnapped victims, there were signs of struggle and fight between the victim and the unsub, they could see some blood, the blood belonged to the victims in all 5 houses.

"So, it's someone you trust" said Rossi as he placed himself in the entry door "You open the door" he started acting everything that he said "Maybe you say hello, everything normal until I get to this point…" he pointed where the blood was "Then we start fighting, he beats me" he said, he looked at nowhere and continued talking "We have two options, one, the unsub is a very strong and tall man, or they're two average man"

"Maybe it was just one man when the first kidnappings started, the first 5 were in the Strip, but then the other 5 were in their houses, maybe another man was added…" Morgan added

"He lurks the victims, he know when they arrive, they leave, everything… He waits until the victims are more vulnerable and then… Boom… He gets them…" Rossi said as he searched for a place that the unsub could have used to haunt their victims

"But all of the kidnaps were in 5 weeks… That is…" Morgan pulled out his phone and called Reid

"_What is it?" _Reid's voice sounded in the phone

"Kid, the victims were kidnapped in 5 weeks, all then, which says that the unsub kidnapped how many victims in a day?" Morgan asked the genius boy

"_That's 2 victims a day…" _he answered very fast

"Thanks!" Morgan hanged the phone "So, if they're organized, its one victim in the morning, and another victim at night…" he said

"Morgan, look in here…" Rossi showed Morgan a hair that he found at the table

"A hair… Let's send it to the Police Department so they can check it!" he pulled out a bag and placed the hair inside the bag

"Morgan" Rossi said

"Yes?" Morgan said

"What is it with JJ and Reid?" he asked Morgan as they started walking to the SUV

"Hotch talked to them, but, Reid told me that one of them will have to quit the job…" he said

"Poor of them, they're just in love… But, what about Will and Henry?" he asked as he opened the door of the SUV

"Will it's not taking this good, and… Henry its taking better and Will and JJ" he said joking

"I hope this fixes… I love them both together, and I knew since the beginning that they were meant to be together…" he started the engine and started driving

"You should have seen them years ago, they even went on a date… Well, three!" Morgan said smiling

"Love is amazing; it can make you do things that you will never imagine!" Rossi continued driving to the Police Department

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So if he rips their faces off, it's about jealousy?" Reid asked Prentiss

"Well, I think so… What else could it be?" Prentiss said while Reid and her walked away from the morgue

"Maybe he thinks that the men are too handsome so he thinks he is protecting someone…" he suggested, his brain was dried, he couldn't think of anything else except for JJ.

"What are you going to do?" Prentiss asked

"About the case? I don't know, what if we start looking for something around, all of the victims live near of the Strip so—" he said before he was interrupted by Prentiss

"No!" she said "About JJ and you…" she said

"I also don't know… Hotch said that one of us should quit the job or both of us…" he looked at the ground and sat down in a bench at a park

"That's bad… And have you and JJ talked about this?" she asked sitting next to her friend

"No, but I love her so much and it's killing me…" he rubbed his face and took a deep breath

"Think about the options…" she standed up and gave Reid her hand helping him to get up "It's late, we should go to the hotel…" said Prentiss "Home sweet home" she continued and laughed

"Home sweet home!" he laughed too and Prentiss and Reid went to the hotel the whole team was staying at…

**This is chapter 2! No suspense in this one, but I'll leave you with suspense next chapter, next chapter is going to be a BOOM! 3 Too much drama! :3 I love you and I will update soon! Please R&R 3**


End file.
